Gotcha!
by WelcomeToTheTeaParty
Summary: After Jack, a.k.a "Damn monkey...", steals Gibbs' rum yet again, the man will go to any lengths to get it back, even if it means venturing into his Captain's quarters while he is asleep. Whilst in there he stumbles across a sight he would rather not have seen... Contains an embarrassed Gibbs, one cheeky monkey, some Jack/Will slash, and a nickname for added fluff! Drabble.


**Guess how stupid I am... I was telling my friends about a FanFic I read a while ago about Jack and Will, and when I got home, checked my documents looking for something else... I realised that I didn't really read it at all, and in fact a while ago... I actually wrote it myself! So, feel free to virtually slap me for my stupidity o_O I guess this is just a drabble; it's pretty short, and kinda old, I wrote it about a year ago, so don't be too harsh now... :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean... just the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The deck of the Black Pearl was eerily quiet. It was around midnight, and the only faint sounds that could be heard were footsteps, starting and stopping in their pace every now and then.

"Damn monkey," a voice muttered. Gibbs. And Jack the monkey had stolen his rum bottle _again_. He was going to get it back this time, one way or another... once he could actually find the fiend!

A scurrying sound and a squawk caught Gibbs' attention. He turned his body to face the brightly coloured parrot that had its right wing outstretched... in the direction of Captain Jack's cabin. Gibbs sighed.

_But I need me rum..._, Gibbs thought, and without another second of thought on the subject, he found himself striding across the deck towards said cabin, bracing himself, and hoping the captain was asleep. He counted down the seconds to try to catch the monkey by surprise.

"Three..." he whispered, "Two... one!"

He barged in through the door.

"Gotcha!"

The pirate expected to see a small monkey with a look of pure innocence - and pure EVIL - on his face, and possibly drinking the rum (honestly, who _knows_ what that little bugger does in his spare time?), but instead Gibbs' vision was met with a different sight. And he cursed the fact that sight and sound couldn't be erased from one's memory.

There, on the captain's bed, was Jack Sparrow himself - a very sweaty, very naked, and very _loud_ Jack Sparrow - with one young William Turner in a similar state lying underneath him.

They wouldn't have noticed Gibbs in the doorway, if it wasn't for a slight gust of wind blowing the cabin door around so it hit the inside wall with a loud _bang_! The two men on the bed snapped their heads in Gibbs' direction. Jack smirked, while Will turned an embarrassing shade of crimson.

"Uh... I-I, uh..." Will stuttered, nervous and embarrassed at being caught in his current predicament.

"Um..." Gibbs looked up at the ceiling, squinting his eyes, trying not to see anything of the boys', "Ya' seen Jack?"

"I'm right here!"

"Jack, stop with the sarcasm,"

"Sorry, darlin',"

"Darlin'?"

"Yea? Why, aren't I the type to deal with pet names?"

"Not really..."

"Fine, then I take it back!"

"No! No, I like it, it's-"

"HAS ANYONE SEEN JACK?" Gibbs' yelled, his patience running low and the levels of awkwardness he felt running high. Will huffed and slid out from underneath Jack, climbed off the bed and walked over to Gibbs. The latter tried to keep his eyes averted as he was very aware that there was a strapping young man in his twenties standing _naked_ in front of him.

"Yes, Gibbs. I have," Will pointed to somewhere across the deck, "He's right there. Where he normally sits. All. The. Time,"

Gibbs looked in the direction Will was pointing. There, sure enough, was Jack the monkey. Gibbs face palmed at his own lack of common sense. And perhaps even a brain sometimes. He took in the sight of the mischievous monkey, who was holding Gibbs' run bottle close to his furry little chest

"Oh, damn, it's empty!" Gibbs noticed, and huffed, as he turned back around to face Will.

"Sorry I interrupted your... private time..." the man turned red.

Jack could be heard in the background, "Oi, Will! You comin' back or what?"

Shooting Gibbs a small smirk, Will turned on his heel and walked across the room towards Jack, remembering to close the door behind him. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and quietly laughed to himself.

"Now for that monkey..."

Back inside the cabin, Jack smiled as Will crawled back onto the bed towards him.

"That damn parrot, eh?" Will spoke, chuckling a little before he leaned forward to place a rough kiss on his Captain's lips.

"I know, _darlin'_," Jack smirked; "Now... how about we continue with round 3?"

* * *

**A/N: How pointless was that? I was like, 13 when I wrote this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
